Two Faced
by Huasheng
Summary: All of the evidence leads to him. Did he do it? Is the CEO of Kaiba Corporation a murderer? Yami and Tea are to solve this case, or will Tea's feelings for Kaiba get in the way? Will Yami forbid it? YAMIxTEAxSETO
1. Prologue

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Now people, this is my very first mystery fic, so please be kind when you critize, and please do review, you don' know how important it is to the author to read that they're doing well, or even if they're not doing such a great job, it makes us feel good when we find out that you actually took the time to comment. Now, THE STORY SHALL BEGIN!

* * *

  
Two Faced

  
Prologue

By: Huasheng

of

**Huasheng Productions©**

* * *

_**Kaiba Corporation**_

_**11:29 p.m.**_

_**2004**_

Ashley sat in her lonesome office, hoping that she would soon complete the tasks given to her by her boss – Seto Kaiba. She typed fiercely onto her keyboard that connected her to her computer. A short noise caught the attention of Ashley, pulling her eyes off of the computer screen. She looked up and saw a slim figure in the doorway. Dressed in a fashionable blue outfit. Even though he was out of Domino High School, he never really wanted to leave the uniform behind.

"Oh, hi. You startled me." Ashley was relieved that one of her companions had come to her rescue of isolation and depression. She walked up from her desk and pulled the man into an embrace. "So, what are you doing here so late?" Ashley kissed him on his lips softly, than he pulled away.

"I'm here to take something from you." The man's voice was cold and icy.

"Ooo, I love it when you're angry." Ashley wrapped her arms around the strong body.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" the man sounded amused by her actions.

"Am I sure that I want to do what?" Ashley began to unbutton her blouse.

"You really are as stupid as you look." Ashley's companion pulled something sharp and shinny out of his long coat, that surrounded his blue uniform.

"Haha. Very funny. Now put that thing away before you hurt somebody." Ashley took a step away from the devious man.

"That's exactly, what I want." The figure plunged at her, his knife aiming for her chest.

Ashley was very agile, she dodged the sharp weapon easily and headed for the door. The figure beat her to it, bringing a wide smirk to curve his mystical face. And to Ashley, bringing doubt of life for herself, and insecurity of the sight of daylight to once again shine upon her beautiful face.

The man held the blade in the palm of his right hand, holding it so the tip of the blade was facing Ashley. Ashley made her movements slow yet frantically, causing the man to follow her back towards the wall.

She really was stupid if she leading herself to her own demise if she continued taking steps back that would corner her in, putting the ball in the man's court. The man's eyes were fixed on her, not even blinking for a moment. While her eyes wondered and were seeking for some kind of escape. Unfortunately, there was only one door, and it would be very difficult for her to calm victory against a man that was twice her size and physically stronger than her.

Her steps back were put to a halt when she felt the edge of her wooden table against her body. An even more devious and evil smirk widened upon the man's masculine face.

"Don't do this. Please, I'm begging you." Ashley pleaded for her life, as some of her very last tears to be cried about released from her precious cerulean eyes.

"It's to late for that, Ashley." The figure raised his arm and than brought it back down to come into contact with Ashley's heart, but defeating Ashley was no easy job.

Before the man's weapon pierced Ashley, she grabbed one of her metal whole punchers and threw it towards the arm with the blade in it. The impact of the blow caused the figure's arm to fly out of place into the opposite direction, and out of that hand flew the knife. Ashley took this into benefit and ran out the door. Confused and hurt that someone she knew so well would try to injure her like this.

But this was no time to wonder why he was doing this, but it was time to find a way out of this hellhole. Her first instincts were to exit the building that entrapped her to her death. She quickly ran into an elevator that was luckily available for her to use at such convenience. Once she was in the boxed shaped device, her fingers could stop shaking as they continuously pushed themselves into the main floor button.

It was in no time that she was on the floor ground, and in front of her, she saw her only escape – the front foyer door. She raced to it, as she had nothing gain, but everything to lose. Her heels echoed against the foyer's marble walls, making Ashley feel even more fearful than before. The floors were slippery, obviously the help for the building had done their job well, but possibly might need to clean up again. Ashley finally reached the door. The movements of her legs, and breaths for life felt like they had been stopped in time itself. She pushed the door, but it refused to move. She than pulled it hoping that it would obey her than. It was no use. The doors were locked shut, and wouldn't open for her, even if her life depended on it.

She continued to pull on it, hoping that god would be her savoir, but the truth was that no one could save her – no one. She leaned against the door, and just let herself drop to the floor, knowing that she was going to die. Her screams and cries for help did her no good to prevent the view of her from the man's eyes.

Her screams became even louder, and more tears developed as she saw him. He walked out of the same elevator she had used, blade still in his hand, and fury like a burning flame in his eyes. He took large steps towards her, loving the sounds of her screams as she feared him like the mouse did the cat.

But she didn't stay down for long. She picked herself up and ran from him again.

"You can run, but you can't hide Ashley! And run all you want! That will make your demise even more glorious!" the man's voice sent shivers down Ashley's back, as she headed for the stairs this time. She shut the door behind her and in the place of a handle she placed a fire extinguisher, blocking him from entering the staircase, as the handle was jammed and wouldn't open for him. Just as he had locked the door in the front so she wouldn't be able to leave from this nightmare he had created for her.

Ashley ran up the stairs and threw off her heels knowing that they weren't helping her to escape the likes of her so-called _"lover". _But she kept the heels in her hand, knowing that the bottoms of the soul would come in handy, as that was her only weapon of defense.

Although the door was jammed, the man was smart, he kicked the door open with his foot. The metal door went flying and landed on one of the steps of the stairs. Ashley heard the loud crash and immediately knew that he was on to her. She should have known that a door wasn't going to stop him from what he wanted. And what he wanted was Ashley's blood to be spilt.

Ashley still ran for her life as she didn't want to die. No, not now, she was so young, so full of life. No, she wouldn't die, she couldn't die, she had so much to live for, and she wasn't about to let someone that she thought of her own take her life away from her.

The man wasn't one to tire easily, he chased her and chased her up the stairs, he chased her until she had no where else to go, for she had reached the top – the 67th floor. On that 67th floor was where Seto Kaiba's office was. She was trapped, no where else to go, but through the door that led to a hallway that led to another door that led to a secure office – Kaiba's office.

She opened the door and went through it. The man wasn't slow to do the same. She headed for the elevator that was her only escape. If she stayed up here she was bound to die. She ran towards it with the same speed that she had when she thought the front foyer door was her only escape. The figure behind her knew to well of what she was going to do, and so he threw a knife that pierced itself into the buttons of the elevator that notified that it should come up to retrieve someone.

The tip of the blade hit something in the electrical circuit that caused a dysfunction in the system, and all of Ashley's hope for escape had been terminated, just like the smart chips in the walls. Ashley turned her head to find the man walking towards her, but he had nothing in his hand to hurt her with. Ashley used this as the benefit of the doubt.

She held one of her high-heeled shoes in each hand, and spoke shakily, "Don't come any closer. I don't want to hurt you." She took a few steps back, she meant what she said. Her statement didn't affect the man, he kept approaching her, just as confident as he was when he started his insane desire to murder Ashley. "I mean it!" Ashley had no choice.

She threw one of her shoes at his face, the impact caused him to fall back a few steps, and a hand found its way upon his bruised face. He wasn't happy. If anything she was provoking him to kill her. She decided to run away from his sight again. On her way towards an exit she threw her other shoe at him. Her aim was precisely correct, as she aimed for his private and was successful, he fell to the floor trying to hold in the pain.

Ashley ran until she had to make a decision that would have an ultimate affect on her life. Was she to run down the stairs, or try to go into Kaiba's office. Before she could make her decision, she felt an unbelievable pain in her left shoulder. Her mouth was wide open and she felt like she wouldn't be able to breathe anymore. She turned her head to see what had caused such a feeling to see that a knife was inserted into her shoulder blade. Although the man was spread across the floor, his aim was accurate. She screamed as loud as she could, that scream brought life back to the man on the floor. He had used the most of his strength to pierce Ashley, but something was born inside of him again.

Ashley saw as he began to lift himself up, she knew she didn't have enough strength to run down the stairs and keep hiding from him, so she headed for Kaiba's office. Both of them injured, so speed wasn't really on their side.

Once Ashley got to the thick mahogany door, she tried to open it from the knob. To her dismay, it was locked. Luckily there was something that could help her prevail from the evil man. Right next to the intercom there was a keypad with assorted numbers on it from 1 through 10. To gain entry to his office she would need to type in the correct password.

Her fingers fumbled as she tried almost every combination that she could think of. _2457699. 4967365._ _4862587. 2687455. 9751221_. Her hands moved even quicker as she heard the man's loud footsteps that echoed in the hallway. He was up from his position on the floor and was heading towards her. Heading towards her to claim his revenge.

Her breathing became quicker and her heart beat faster and faster as her brain thought up of every combination that consisted of seven characters. Time was growing thin for her, as a shadow was now only meters away from her being.

Success! Ashley typed in the right combination number. But was it too late? Not at all, she quickly opened the doors to the grand office and than shut them as hard as she could locking it behind her. She knew that he knew the password and would soon enough enter and take her life. Ashley thought fast and came up with an idea. She rummaged through a near by desk for something strong and hard.

She grabbed a solid gold name plate and than walked on over as fast as she could to the mahogany doors and than began to beat the keypad that was on this side of the door. She obviously believed that if she jammed the electrical system, her lover wouldn't be able to get in.

Boy was she wrong. Once the keypad was into nothing but crushed pieces of rubber and plastic, Ashley decided that everything would now be alright now, but just to be on the safe side she walked over weakly to Kaiba's desk and picked up the phone and dialed for help – she dialed 911.

"Hello?!" Ashley's voice saw high pitched, and it hurt her to move. "I'm at the Kaiba Corporation Building! Someone's trying to kill me! His name is—" Ashley was unable to say more and the operator was unable to hear anymore, for someone had terminated the connection.

"Think you could escape from the likes of me so easily? Huh Ashley?" the man icy orbs could be seen clearly in the darkness, as he was the only sort of light that Ashley could see.

"How did you get in?" Ashley's voice was shaky, and disturbed.

"Don't be stupid Ashley. You know that I know this place like it was my own home. And I'm no idiot Ashley. I've worked here since, I can't even remember when I started!" the man's voice was strong and intimidating.

"Why are you doing this to me? I thought you loved me?" Ashley pleaded to him as she fell off of her chair to the floor. Trying to save herself from her fall, she grabbed the man's outfit, trying to hold herself back. The fabric wasn't strong enough and in her hand was a piece of his outfit. She began to push herself back, away from the man and the sharp blade in his left hand.

"I did love you. Or did I? Did I want you just for your body? You'll never know now will you? As for why I'm doing this, because you lied. And I can't have my reputation destroyed by someone like you." The man towered Ashley's body with his shadow. His mind set on killing her this time. "There's no escape for you this time Ashley. You're going to die." He thrust the blade into her chest, accompanied by a cynical laugh that would belong to someone what was mentally ill.

He pulled the blade out and than thrust it into her already aching body once again this time into her stomach. Killing her baby along with her soul.

"You BITCH!" Ashley yelled between her cries of pain. "How could you kill my baby!?" Ashley hugged her stomach, rolling into a ball on the floor, while the man's laugh entered her ears, and went straight to her aching heart.

"Payback is a bitch isn't it, Ash? Well you should know. Now you'll think twice before you defy me again. But I doubt that would happen, since you won't be alive to make that promise. Good-bye Ash." And with that the man stabbed her once again in her heart and stomach, her last screams echoed the room than died out, as she did also.

The man above her bent over and placed a soft kiss upon her pail lips, pulled out the knife in her back shoulder blade, but not with any care. Out of her hand he pulled out the piece of his uniform, trying his best not to leave any evidence that could lead to him. And than he took off.

Her body was left to rot, while her own flesh stank a very powerful stench – the stench of defeat.

It was moments later that an ambulance also with the police came to the building. Along with a detective and his partner – Yami and Téa Gardner.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Author's Note:** O.o.O.o. You guys like? Remember this is my first mystery fic so please read and review. All comments are appreciated! R&R! And I promise that the next chapters will be amazing. Who killed Ashley? Well, it was one of the stars of YGO! I promise! This fic will be worth your while. Also I'd like to thank Bnita for her suggestions. By the way, 'Could It Be?' has been re-posted!


	2. A Murderer Always Leaves A Trail

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Anyway, I hope all of you enjoyed the previous chapter. It was my first murder writing piece so, sorry if it didn't excite anybody or something along those lines. Now, I've been getting quite a few reviews that have notified me that the killer has blue eyes. Well that was a typo, I actually wanted to say "icy orbs" instead of "blue orbs", so, that was a big screw up on my part. My apologies. Anyway! ON WITH THE STORY! But first …

* * *

Two Faced

Chapter One: A Murderer Always Leaves A Trail

By: Huasheng

of

**Huasheng Productions©**

* * *

_**Kaiba Corporation **_

_**1: 31 a.m.**_

_**2004**_

Yami and Téa Gardner walked along the "DO NOT ENTER" tape that was surrounding the entrance into Kaiba Corporation. Yami held the tape up so that Téa and himself could get through to the other side.

"Do you know why we're here?" Téa asked rubbing the top of her forehead. Obviously she valued her sleep and greatly disliked being awoken in the middle of the night for a murder case.

"Don't be so childish Téa." Yami began to explain the situation. "We all know how much you enjoy your sleep, and if you're disturbed you whine like a baby, so why would we want to go through your non-stop chattering if it wasn't worth it?" Yami held the front door open for Téa to enter in.

"Thank you." Téa shivered at the sight in front of her. "I hate this place." Yami smirked. "I hate this place, and moreover I hate the bastard that owns it!" Téa was one to express her feelings freely.

"We all do Téa, we all do." Both of the investigators walked over to one of the grand elevators that were located near the front desk.

"Everything looks fine. Can we go now?" Téa turned her heel and headed for the entrance door, but as usual Yami put her to a halt.

"Nice try. The scene is at the top floor." Yami grabbed Téa's wrist gently and pulled her into one of the exquisite marble elevators.

"So what's this case about?" Téa's mouth opened wide as she let out a forced yawn. A hidden message was sent to Yami. A message of boredom.

"I'm not sure, all I was told was that some girl was murdered in Kaiba's office – What the hell is up with this damned elevator?!" Yami was frustrated that the doors to the elevator had not yet closed, and that it didn't respond to the pounding of his fingers.

"Let's just use the stairs." Tèa walked on ahead without waiting for Yami to follow. "What the hell happened here?" Téa's eye brows raised to the limit as she saw that the door that was not long ago attached to the hinges along the wall was about to meters away from where it was supposed to be.

"Okay." Yami looked at it strangely. "Don't disturb anything, this is all evidence." Téa nodded. "I mean it. Don't even place your hand on the railing."

"Okay, okay, okay. That time was an accident. Jeeez." The both of them walked up the long flight of stairs cautiously, and finally reached the top.

* * *

Kaiba's room was dark, lonely and dead silent, just as his office was. 

_Ring, ring._

_Ring, ring._

_Ring, ring._

_Ring, ring._

_Ring, ring._

The phone stopped its battering and Kaiba still lay sound asleep in his large, unfilled bed. It began again.

_Ring, ring._

_Ring, ring._

Kaiba began to stir up from his slumber, but still remained lifeless, silent and still under his silk covers.

_Ring, ring._

'What crazy son of a bitch has the nevre?' Kaiba moved from his restful position and lifted the reciever to his ear.

"What?" his voice was dead cold.

"Mr. Kaiba, I am very sorry for the interruption so late in the night but the matter is very serious."

"What?" he repeated himself.

"Sir, there has been a murder—" the man was interrupted.

"So?" Kaiba was becoming inpatient.

"Let me finish, sir. This murder had taken place on your property, Kaiba Corporation." The man explained.

"WHAT?" Kaiba was outraged, and that statement alone made him more awake as ever.

"That isn't all Mr. Kaiba, the woman's corpse was found in your office, as well as her blood, and much more evidence." Kaiba was in a state of shock and had absolutely no idea of what to say. "We're going to have to ask you to come on down here and answer a few of our questions—"

"I had nothing to do with it, why should I be disturbed by such gibberish." Kaiba let out at once.

"I never said that you did commit the crime, it's only mandatory that the property owner of where the crime was committed be here to assist the police in any way possible." The man's voice was firm and stable.

"I refuse." Kaiba laid out his response flatly.

"Well than, I have no other choice than to arrest you."

"Fine." Kaiba slammed the phone back to where it belonged. Picked himself up from the mattress and dressed himself appropriately for the interrogation he was expecting from the police.

He very discreetly locked the door of his bedroom behind him and jogged down the stairs, slipping on his shoes and grabbing his keys from a nearby hook. Just beginning to turn the knob of the front mahogany doors, a familiar voice caught his attention, and he spun around to find his younger brother looking at him with his big, puppy dog eyes.

"What are you doing up so late, Mokuba?" Kaiba's eyes were followed by dark, round circles, caused by intense, long nights of stress and worry.

"I couldn't sleep, and than I heard noises, so I came downstairs." His eyes were starring at the floor. "Where are you going? Can I come?" a sudden expression of excitement flooded his intentions.

"I'm going to Kaiba Corp. to take care of something important and no, you cannot come with me. Now go to sleep before I take away your video games." Although Kaiba was still half-asleep, his worries for his younger brother were always awake.

"Fine." Mokuba let out a soft word of defeat and went up the long staircase of marble and hurriedly went into his room. While Kaiba made his way into his most favored sports car.

Blue, slick, and long. In a way it resembled his also most favorite card, The Blue Eyes White Dragon.

Kaiba made his way into the 14 door garage, opened the door to his lambrigini, pulled out of his enormous estate, and drove off into the dark nothingness.

* * *

"Wow." Téa looked down at the corpse of the young blond girl. "Somebody really didn't like her." 

"Tell me about it." Yami bent down and slipped on his transparent rubber gloves. He instructed Téa to do the same.

"Now remember, no messin' around with the evidence until Rick comes to take the pictures, okay?" Yami inquired.

"Jeez. I know what to do, you can stop talking to me like I'm a goddamn intern!" Téa almost shrieked in annoyance.

"I know but you haven't been on the job for that long and kids like you make mistakes all the time that can become road bumps in an investigation like this." Yami's voice became stern.

"Shut up." Téa walked away from Yami and the dead girl on the floor to do things her way. She walked on over to the door where she evaluated the situation. Yami on the other hand pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Yo, Rick," he paused, "just hurry up and get your ass over here before Téa gets any ideas. Good. Thanks." He slapped the top of his cell phone shut. "Téa." He shouted.

Téa spun around as her hand glided over the frame of the door. "Yeah?"

"He'll be here any moment." His arm reached back and his hand massaged the edge of his neck.

"Alright." Téa's voice was soft and frail, not like her usual self. Yami grunted knowing that something was on her mind, more like someone.

"Good lord Téa! Will you stop thinking about that bastard and what he did?" Yami's hands were thrown up into the air.

Téa walked up to Yami outraged by his statement, just about ready to slap the living crap out of him. "I can't believe that you just said that!? And second of all! What makes you think that I would be thinking about Kaiba, and that about his immoral ways!" Téa's loud, clear, and crisp voice filled the air around them vigorously.

Yami shook his head slightly and a weak grin appeared upon his handsome face. "Whenever did I say you were thinking about Kaiba?" that statement alone told Téa that she was in fact thinking about him.

"Shut up!" outraged, Téa turned her heel quickly, letting her soft, loose hair whip across Yami's face.

"Téa, wait." His hand extended as if he could grab her back with it. "I didn't mean it like that." The words of what he said hit him just as hard as they hit Téa.

"Just tell me when Rick here so I can get back to work." Téa's stubborn ways would never change. But Yami knew that she'd be fine after having a few moments to herself.

* * *

'I can't believe that he said that?!' Téa's thoughts roamed franticly. 'I don't care about what Kaiba did. I don't.' Téa thought that if she said it enough times, it would be true. To her dismay, she was wrong. 

A tear slid down the edge of Téa's eyes as she recalled what happened that horrible night.

**"_I love you, Téa." Kaiba's kisses were left as trails along Téa's slender neck._**

**"_I love you too, Seto." Her long fingers tangled up in the man's luscious brown locks, pulling his face closer to hers._**

**"_Than let me take you." His lips met hers and Téa let go of it all, giving herself entirely to Kaiba._**

_**His hand found its way up her tight bust as he—**_

"Téa?" Yami's voice brought her back into reality.

"What?" her face was hidden as she wiped away the few drops of water that escaped her sea water blue eyes.

Yami moved his head slightly hoping to get a glimpse of her reactions. "Rick took the pictures, we can collect the evidence now."

"Alright," she turned to face Yami face to face, a fake smile spread across her usually cheerful appearance. "Let's go." She moved forward to get right down and busy.

"Téa, you wanna talk about what happened?" his voice soft and concerned.

"Talk about what? I'm fine. Now let's go before I don't want to anymore." And with that Téa left the room to the scene of the crime.

* * *

Kaiba's car pulled up into his empire's enormous parking lot entrance. Basically running up the stairs due to a mishap with his elevator, trying to get this over as soon as possible. When he reached his office doors, he was stopped by a short police officer. 

"I'm sorry sir, but only restricted personnel are allowed to enter." The man's head shook as he extended his arm to stop Kaiba.

"You fool, get out of my way before you'll regret it." Kaiba's voice was enough to notify the man of who he was.

"Sorry sir." The man timidly removed himself from Kaiba's way, all the while averting any sort of eye contact. Kaiba just let out an annoyed groan.

As he entered the room, he was surrounded by a foul smell that probably would take thousands of washing loads in laundry to get it out.

His face showed disgust as he found the body of a girl sprawled on his blue carpet. Bloody and broken lay the feminine body. Lying on her stomach, her face wasn't visible for Kaiba to view. A police officer came to his side, interrupting the peace in his mind.

"You're Mr. Kaiba?" he asked plainly.

"Yes," he began, "can we make this quick, I don't have much time to waste on you and your _investigation._" His rude voice didn't bother the policeman. He'd dealt with cocky, stuck-up business like him before.

"Well, first of all, this is you're office, right?"

"Yes."

"And do you lock it every night?" the policeman pulled out a notepad and pen.

"Isn't there a professional here that I could talk to?" Kaiba's voice agitated, knowing that answering this man's questions would do no good.

"Why yes, of course." His voice filled with rude sarcasm.

The man walked on over to another person that kneeled by the dead corpse. The man arose as the policeman's whispers caught his attention. Kaiba watched from afar as a tall man emerged from the floor, yet not tall enough to tower him.

'He looks familiar.' Kaiba thought as he could only see the back of his head. 'But why?' The figure turned his head, and that's when Kaiba almost had a massive heart attack.

"What the fuck?" he said allowed, loud enough so Yami could hear it.

"Nice to see you to Kaiba." Yami laughed as he approached him.

"What are you doing here?" Kaiba's eyes narrowed, as he looked at Yami suspiciously.

"My job," Yami began, "now, if you could answer some of my questions that wo—"

"You're a private investigator?" Kaiba almost laughed loudly in his face. "Alright, go on." Kaiba covered his mouth, trying to contain himself, knowing that the life of his was in the hands of one of his most oldest rivals.

"Well, what time did your building lock up?" Yami asked.

"11:00 p.m." he answered plainly.

"Is that your usual time?"

"Yes," Kaiba grew tired of the inactivity, and began to pace his office, Yami following not far behind.

"And do some of your employers stay after that?"

"Yes, but when they do, they stay the entire night. I make sure that the doors are well shut after 11, I don't have time to deal with burglars." He sat in his leather chair, not asking Yami to take a seat.

Yami noticed Kaiba impoliteness, but still sat down in a chair directly in front of him. "Do you have some of sort of system that tells when people come in to work and than leave?"

"Of course." Kaiba looked disgusted. "Can you ask some questions that might help find the criminal?"

"That's exactly what I'm doing Kaiba, but if you wish to be defiant, I'm sure the cops would be glad to see you down at the police station." Yami threatened.

Kaiba just stared with a look that could kill. "Don't forget your place Motou, remember that, I crushed years before, and I could do it again with just a move of my finger."

"Well Kaiba, in this case, I'm the one that could crush you, so…" Yami needed to say no more, Kaiba got the point. "Anyways. As I was saying .." Kaiba rolled his eyes.

"So… where were you during the hours of 11:00 p.m. to 12:00a.m.?"

"At home. Sleeping." Kaiba's eyes never left Yami. Giving him a deadly stare, Yami had grown used to it.

"Okay, now, your office, it's got the tightest security in the building? Am I right?"

Kaiba nodded.

"Than how is it that an employee and the murderer managed to get through those thick doors?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Kaiba's voice became loud, and distracted the people around him.

"No need to shout. Have you told anybody the code to your office?"

"I'm not stupid."

"Okay, would you mind if I could get a look at your past few months check-in and out sheet?" Yami asked standing up.

"It's on a computer." Kaiba still sat at his seat, acting superior.

"Than can you send me the file?" Yami used all of his will power not to punch Kaiba right in the face.

"Fine. Can I leave now?"

"Yes," Kaiba was just about to storm out, "But wouldn't you like to see the woman who was murdered?" Yami did it on purpose to tick him off.

Kaiba waited for Yami to lead him to the rotting body.

Kaiba's footsteps were loud, while Yami's timid. Yami stopped in front of a tray like object that would be big enough for a human body and removed the white cloth that enveloped it.

Kaiba was taken by surprise. "Ashley?" he asked confused.

"You know her? I thought you didn't bother to get close to your employers, that's unless you just wanted her for something specific." Yami avoided his eyes.

Kaiba's blood boiled as Yami tried to remind him of what he'd years ago. Yami not looking back, heard footsteps of Kaiba leaving.

"Make sure that you don't leave the state. And get ready to probably be testified in court."

Kaiba made a loud grunt and than opened the mahogany doors and than slammed them shut, trying to let his anger out violently.

'The nerve of that third-class retard!' Kaiba thoughts were in a jumble as he ran down the long flight of steps.

Finally out the front door, not looking where he was going, he bumped into something, or rather, someone.

His eyes rose to the figure before him.

"Watch where … you're … Téa?" his rude, confident statement turned into confusion.

"What?" Her emotions weren't going to let him get the best of her like a time back before.

"What are you doing here?" Confusion seemed to be all he was going to get for the rest of the night.

"I don't believe that that is any of your concern. Now if you'll excuse me." She was about to brush past him, when a strong grip was placed on her left arm.

"If you're going into my building, it obviously does concern me." His voice seductive, and smooth.

She shook off his grip and than proceeded into the building, not answering his question.

Kaiba stood there for a moment, flustered. He figured since Yami was here, she probably there to help him on the sidelines, cheering him on until he solved this mystery.

He laughed inside, thinking to himself how much she'd changed since the last time he'd seen her. She now wore black silk pants and shirt, covered by a black trench coat to keep her warm. Her style had become more sophisticated. Her hair longer than it used to be, dyed black and straight, as it naturally was.

He climbed back into his car and drove. To his home. To his bed. To his peace.

* * *

"Téa, you took long." Yami said walking up to her. 

"I was outside getting some fresh air. The smell in here is just … nasty." Téa shivered.

"Tell me about it." Yami escorted her to the place where the body used to be. "Let's start to find some evidence."

"Have you already brushed the place for fingerprints?" Téa asked slipping on her plastic glove.

"Yep, clean, this man wasn't joking around when he did this. It seems as if this guy was planning this for sometime." Yami was disturbed how people could kill and than just live life with out a single regret, or shred of shame.

"How do you know that a guy did this, and not a girl?" Téa felt offended.

"Do you really think a woman did this?" Yami stared at her raising a brow to the highest limit.

"I guess you're right." Téa stood still, her eyes scanning the room wondering where she should start her search. Something on the floor caught her eye. She sat on the floor, and asked on of the policemen to pass her a ting tong.

Yami noticed her attention to the floor, "You found something?"

"I guess this man wasn't as smart as you make him sound." Téa smiled largely, holding a piece of blue fabric in the tong she had in her hand. Yami handed her a plastic bag, and she slipped it in.

After hours of searching, that piece of thread was all they had. A police officer had found a pair of shoes in the hallway. The female was missing shoes, so the conclusion of that was that they belonged to Ashley.

"Make sure that no activity goes on in here until our full investigation has been completed." Yami told the guards that were watching over Kaiba's empire.

"Yes, sir." One of the men replied.

Yami and Téa walked in the empty parking lot, silence filled the air and their thoughts.

"You met him, didn't you?" Yami walked slower as he looked at Téa concerned.

There was no answer.

"What did he say?" his answer was given by her silence.

"Nothing." Téa walked a bit faster, trying to avoid Yami's eyes.

"Yeah right." Yami lightly grabbed Téa's arm, pulling her closer to him. They were face to face, Yami's eyes looking down into hers, passionately. Her eyes pleading for him to stop. She pulled away from his grip, only to have him pull her back to him. Her back against his chest.

"I love you Téa." Yami's voice echoed softly in her right ear.

Téa's heart skipped a beat, was she ready to love again? She quickly pulled away from him, hugging herself tightly, not wanting to be touched like that again. Her actions brought disappointment to Yami, he'd really thought that she was ready for him, but Kaiba's presence was no help.

Realizing what he'd said, he spoke quickly trying to cover up his actions. "Téa, I'm sorry," he took a step closer to her, "I don't know what came over me, I didn't mea—" he was suddenly stopped as he felt a pair of lips pressed against his.

A hand traveled up to the side of his face and caressed it softly. Than pulling away from his lips quickly, she pulled him into a long procrastinated embrace. His hands held her closer to him, as she did to him.

"It took you long enough," she let out a cry.

"Let's go home." Yami kissed her forehead and than led her to his car.

* * *

"Sir, the police have arrived at Kaiba Corporation and have started their investigation." A shallow voice spoke outside behind the Kaiba building. 

"I know that, you fool." The other's voice was cynical and evil.

"What should I do?" one asked, perplexed of his position.

"What else? What I paid you to do!" the voice yelled into the phone. "Keep me updated on what's going on! Have they found any evidence?"

"Well, the investigators are Yami and Téa Gardner…"

"I know that."

"Well, yes, they found a pair of women's shoes in the hallway outside of the office where you …" the timid man's voice paused for a moment. "Well, they assumed that it was Ashley's, because she wasn't wearing any shoes, and the shoes sizes matched."

"There's nothing in those shoes that could lead to me! Stop wasting my time! And call me when you get something good!" the man was about to stop the communication, when stopped by the pleading of the man on the other side.

"Wait, sir! There is something else,"

"What!? It better be good!" the darker voice was becoming restless.

"They found a string of cloth on the floor, it could have come from the uniform." The voice was shaky.

"Keep me updated!" and with that, he slammed the phone into it's receiver.

"Dammit!" the man yelled aloud in the darkness that enveloped his evil soul. His fists tightened so vigorously that his knuckles could have popped out of his skin itself.

"I won't let this happen." The voice was angry, yet low and smooth. "Those two idiots will not ruin my plans, if they get too close, they will be dealt with. Hahaha! Hahahaha!" the man's voice carried throughout the dark room, as he laughed until sleep had finally claimed him and his destructive thoughts.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Author's Note:** Well people, how did you guys like it? What did happen all those years ago with Téa and Kaiba? And who's the killer? Any guesses of whom those two "unidentified" men were? Dun dun dum. Well you guys have to read the next chapter when it comes, not that I would reveal the entire mystery in one chapter… please read and review, I live off of your reviews, and if I get good ones, I'll know that I'm not wasting my time, and yours. Bye for now! Hoped you guys liked it! No reviews, no story.


End file.
